Johnny Cash
Johnny Cash, właściwie John Ray Cash (ur. 26 lutego 1932 w Kingsland w stanie Arkansas, zm. 12 września 2003 w Nashville) - amerykański muzyk country, piosenkarz i aktor. Odznaczony Narodowym Medalem Sztuki. Cash obok tradycyjnej muzyki country, ballady kowbojskiej i stylu country pop wykonywał także muzykę zbliżoną do gospel, spirituals, rockabilly, rock chrześcijański, southern blues i rock and roll. Ze względu na kolor ubrań jakie nosił nazywan Man in Black ''(tłum. człowiek w czerni) - barwa jego szat była znakiem sprzeciwu wobec społecznych dyskryminacji i nierówności. Kariera John Cash śpiewający barytonem, przy akompaniamencie gitary lub małego zespołu instrumentalnego nagrał setki ballad i piosenek, które na trwałe weszły do kanonu gatunku. Do najbardziej znanych należą "Cry Cry Cry", "Folsom Prison Blues", "I Walk the Line", "Give My Love to Rose", "Don't Take Your Guns to Town", "Frankie's Man Johnny", "I Got Stripes", "Five Feet High and Rising", "Ring of Fire", "Boy named Sue" i ponad sto utworów, które znalazły się na pierwszych miejscach list przebojów. Barwa głosu oraz perkusyjna i bardzo oszczędna gra jego pierwszego gitarzysty Luthera Perkinsa i rytm kontrabasu Marshalla Granta, stały się jednym z najłatwiej rozpoznawalnych brzmień we współczesnej muzyce popularnej. Wraz z kolegami swojego brata Roya Casha z warsztatu samochodowego Lutherem Perkinsem i Marshallem Grantem grali amatorsko w swoich domach i na rodzinnych imprezach w Memphis tworząc zespół Johnny Cash and the Tennessee Two. Dzięki wsparciu ówczesnego pracodawcy Casha występowali w lokalnym radiu. Po pewnym czasie Grant zaproponował aby zainteresować Sama Philipsa i jego wytwórnię płytową Sun Records. Dzięki uporowi Casha nagrali swój pierwszy singiel "Cry Cry Cry". Od tego czasu kariera tria nabrała tempa. Po śmierci Luthera Perkinsa w 1968 przez krótki czas gitarzystą Casha był Carl Perkins. Jednak niedługo po rozpoczęciu współpracy nie doleciał na koncert i został prowizorycznie zastąpiony przez amatora Roberta Woottona. Tak dobrze oddawał brzmienie Luthera Perkinsa, że został gitarzystą Casha na ponad trzydzieści lat (z przerwami). Nagrywał m.in. z takimi muzykami i zespołami, jak: Elvis Presley, Bob Dylan, U2, Roy Orbison, Sheryl Crow, Willie Nelson i wielu innych. W latach 70-tych zagrał główną rolę w odcinku serialu Columbo, wcielając się w rolę mordercy w epizodzie ''Swan Song. Cash intensywnie koncertował, często w niecodziennej scenerii, na przykład w więzieniach (Folsom, St. Quentin). Płyta At Folsom Prison, której nagranie w więzieniu przeforsował Cash, jest powszechnie uważana za jedną z najlepszych płyt nagranych na żywo. Usługiwał na wielu krucjatach Billy’ego Grahama (np. w Dallas w 1971, Calgary w 1981). Jednym z jego ostatnich dokonań były albumy zawierające opracowania hymnów kościelnych jego ukochanej matki oraz piosenki współczesnych artystów i grup rockowych, między innymi Depeche Mode ("Personal Jesus"), Soundgarden ("Rusty Cage"), U2 ("One") i Nine Inch Nails ("Hurt"). Współtworzył zespoły The Highwaymen i Million Dollar Quartet. Śpiewał także w duecie ze swą żoną June Carter Cash. 22 sierpnia 1987 wystąpił wraz z rodziną na festiwalu w Operze Leśnej w Sopocie. W 1992 został wprowadzony do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Johnny Cash pozostał czynny muzycznie do czasu swej śmierci, w 2002 roku wydana została płyta American IV: The Man Comes Around. Cash zmarł 12 września 2003 z powodu komplikacji związanych z cukrzycą, która była powodem niewydolności oddechowej. Zmarł w szpitalu w Nashville zaledwie 4 miesiące po swojej drugiej żonie June. Oboje spoczęli w rodzinnym grobie na Hendersonville Memory Gardens. W 2005 roku James Mangold nakręcił film biograficzny o Johnnym Cashu pt. Spacer po linie z Joaquinem Phoenixem i Reese Witherspoon. Życie prywatne Johnny Cash był dwukrotnie żonaty. Jego pierwszą żoną od roku 1954 do 1966 roku była Vivian Liberto (1934-2005). Z tego związku urodziło się czworo dzieci: Rosanne, Kathy, Cindy i Tara. Jego druga żoną od 1968 roku do śmierci była June Carter (1929-2003). Z tego związku urodziło się jedno dziecko - John Carter Cash (ur. 1970). Dyskografia Johnny'ego Casha *1957 Johnny Cash With His Hot & Blue Guitar *1957 Wanted Man *1958 The Fabulous Johnny Cash *1958 Sings the Songs That Made Him Famous *1959 Greatest! *1959 Songs of Our Soil *1959 Hymns By Johnny Cash *1960 Ride This Train *1960 Now, There Was a Song! *1961 The Lure of the Grand Canyon *1961 Now Here's Johnny Cash *1962 The Sound of Johnny Cash *1962 Hymns from the Heart *1962 All Aboard the Blue Train *1963 Blood, Sweat and Tears *1963 The Christmas Spirit *1964 Keep on the Sunnyside *1964 I Walk the Line *1964 Bitter Tears: Ballads of the American Indian *1965 Orange Blossom Special *1965 Ballads of the True West 2 *1965 Sings the Ballads of the True West *1966 Everybody Loves a Nut *1966 That's What You Get for Loving Me *1966 Happiness Is You *1967 Carryin' On *1968 From Sea to Shining Sea *1968 Old Golden Throat *1968 Heart of Cash *1968 At Folsom Prison live *1969 The Holy Land *1969 Johnny Cash CBS *1969 More of Old Golden Throat *1969 Jackson *1969 Grand Canyon Suite *1969 Hello, I'm Johnny Cash CBS *1969 At San Quentin live *1970 Johnny Cash Show *1970 Little Fauss and Big Halsy *1971 A Man in Black *1971 International Superstar *1971 I Walk the Line *1972 A Thing Called Love *1972 Family Christmas *1972 Christmas & The Cash Family *1972 Johnny Cash Family Christmas *1973 The Gospel Road Pt. 1 Soundtrack *1973 The Gospel Road Pt. 2 Soundtrack *1973 The Gospel Road *1973 Country & Western Superstar *1973 America *1973 Any Old Wind That Blows *1973 Johnny Cash and His Woman *1973 Pa Österaker live *1974 I Walk the Line Soundtrack *1974 At Osteraker Prison live *1974 Ballads of The American Indian (Harmony) *1974 Junkie and the Juicehead Minus Me *1974 Ragged Old Flag *1974 John R. Cash *1975 Riding the Rails *1975 Children's Album *1975 Look at Them Beans *1975 Sings Precious Memories *1976 Destination Victoria Station *1976 Strawberry Cake *1976 One Piece at a Time *1977 Last Gunfighter Ballad *1977 The Rambler *1978 I Would Like to See You Again *1978 Gone Girl *1979 Silver *1979 A Boy Named Sue *1980 Rockabilly Blues *1980 A Believer Sings the Truth *1980 Classic Christmas *1981 The Baron *1981 A Free Man *1982 Adventures of Johnny Cash *1982 Inside a Swedish Prison live *1982 Survivors Live *1983 Koncert v Praze *1983 Johnny 99 *1985 Rainbow *1986 Believe in Him *1986 Heroes *1987 Johnny Cash Is Coming to Town *1987 I Love Country *1988 Water from the Wells of Home *1989 Boom Chicka Boom *1991 Country Christmas *1991 Bring It Back Alive *1993 Hey Good Lookin', Vol. 3 *1994 American Recordings *1996 Unchained *1997 Live and on the Air *1998 VH-1 Storytellers (1998) live *1999 Just as I Am *2000 American III - Solitary Man *2002 VH-1 Storytellers *2002 Johnny Cash With His Hot and Blue Guitar *2002 At Madison Square Garden live *2002 American IV - The Man Comes Around *2002 The Johnny Cash Show (Expanded) *2003 Live at Town Hall Party 1958 *2003 Live at Town Hall Party 1959 *2003 Concert - Behind Prison Walls (live) *2003 Blood, Sweat and Tears (Sundazed) *2003 Get Rhythm & Life Goes On *2004 My Mother`s Hymn Book *2005 The Legend Of *2006 American V - A Hundred Highways *2009 American VI: Ain't No Grave *2014 Out Among The Stars Zobacz też *Marcel Sabat Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji